


Bushido:  The Way of the Warrior

by bittenfeld



Category: Miami Vice, Miami Vice (TV)
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:10:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittenfeld/pseuds/bittenfeld
Summary: Castillo and Gretsky's bond was forged that rainy night in Mae Sai, never to be broken, not even by death.





	1. Bushido:  Dreams of the Warriors

Marty.

The only one I ever trusted.

Do you know what that means?

Sure you do, you know as well as I.

In this job, you trust the guy next to you with your life.

You know he’ll guard your back, your sleep; any threat to the unit

He’ll eliminate without a second thought.

But after it’s all over, and you part ways,

All loyalties cease in a moment.

For all you know, eliminating you may be his next assignment.

Or eliminating him, yours.

That’s just the way it is, and we all know it, and live with it.

But between you and me, Marty,

Things were different.

I don’t know why, and I don’t know how we understood,

But we both knew that our loyalty to each other

Was greater than our allegiance to the Company.

I think we realized it that night – how many years ago? –

That rainy night in the hills of Mae Sai,

Holding off the warlord’s assassins in the temple,

Sword against sword…

We won, Marty.

Against crazy odds, we won.

And then, fighting done, we put our swords away,

Then lay down together on that ancient temple floor,

Cold worn granite tiles under our backs.

And listened to the rain staccato against the crumbling rock walls,

And watched streams of water trickle through the cracks and dribble down the moss-velveted ivy-tendrilled stones.

And smelled wet jungle smells outside, and the heavy musty scent of how many centuries, within those walls;

And the wet breeze whispering through the eroded masonry was cold.

But then, without a word, your warm body moved against mine,

And a heat flared between us like I’d never felt before.

And we initiated another battle.

Another kind of battle, with no losers –

Only winners.

A battle of moist warm lips and wet tongues, exploring, probing, seeking to overcome;

Of hands mapping territories on flushed skin and sweat-damp hair;

Of fingertips invading dark warm recesses to discover unspoken secrets;

Of hidden privacies surrendered willingly, eagerly;

Of victory, as I took your body,

And you took mine;

And we offered each other a libation of triumph and union.

Then we lay there together in that grotto chamber, amid the damp air and the moss and the clatter of rain,

And gave ourselves to the jungle night.

A new allegiance was forged that hour,

Never to be dissolved;

Not by separation, not by darkness.

I trusted you with my life, Marty,

And I trusted you with my death.

And now, wherever I am,

Know that I’m thinking of us, my friend;

And for however long we’re apart,

Know that I’ll still be here,

Waiting for you.

 

* * * * * _to be continued_ ...


	2. Bushido:  To One  Who Has Gone Ahead

Jack.

I know you’re there.

I feel you in the shadows.

Just beyond my vision.

Just behind my shoulder.

At night you come as an incubus into my sleep,

And we renew our passion in the phantasm world of dreams,

Until darkness fades into daylight, and you fade with it, back into the invisible astral world.

But I saw you this morning.

A false awakening:  my eyes open, my conscious mind only half-aware,

I watched a hazy grey mist enter through the bedroom doorway

And approach the bed.

Then as it grew near and clarified,

I realized it was you.

I was not surprised that you had come.

You were smiling, your eyes glinting with life;

No sign of debilitation, no infirmity afflicted you.

You sat down on the bed, happiness lighting your face.

We embraced, then I drew you down beside me.

You were warm, Jack,

Not cold with death.

And I caught your warmth,

A fever heat which enflamed my blood and flushed my skin and kindled my soul.

We kissed and kissed again, our hands caressed desperately

As if we couldn’t get enough of each other

In this fraction of time outside of time.

And I felt your body beneath mine:

Not a cold empty shell of what once had clothed my friend,

But a vigorous and vital energy, as though I held your spirit itself.

The same vibrant essence as you had expressed alive, but even greater now,

Unhindered by dense materiality.

We made love;

And reached a peak more intense, more transcendent

Than even the climaxes of the dreams we share.

For just a brief flash, I knew the world through your eyes, through your touch.

I felt my loving you, and your loving me, as you feel it.

But then, that very power which we initiated

Surged past critical mass and exploded,

Hurtling me forward into consciousness,

And you back into the nether realms.

I awoke alone, still watching the doorway as it stood empty now.

You were gone, no trace that you had ever been more than an empty reverie of my half-asleep mind.

Yet I knew you had come, approached as close as you could to the world I still live in.

A world we once shared.

They say that friends meet you when you die.

Were there any friends waiting for you, Jack?

Or only the shades of old faceless enemies?

I don’t know how long we’ll be apart –

Maybe fifty years, maybe only tomorrow.

Please wait for me, my friend,

And someday, you know I will come to you.

 

* * * * * FINIS * * * * *


End file.
